Mohkadun
In ancient times, the city of Mohkadun housed an Egypt-like society with pyramids, mummies, and a series of gods. Archeology The Pyramid The first encounter with Mohkadun in Sluggy was when Riff and Torg found a pyramid in Tunisia. They ended up spending Christmas trapped inside the pyramid, with snakes, pitfalls, bones and a cursed mummy. The Necklace Torg found a necklace inside the pyramid and gave it as a gift to Zoë. The necklace was cursed, however, and Zoë turned into the form of a camel. Doing a bit of research they realised that the necklace came from Mohkadun, and found the two words "shupid" and "kwi" turned the wearer from human to camel and back. In ancient times People of the city The ancient city is profiled by a few personalities. King Terohtep Farahn is the stern ruler of the city, disciple of the god of power and a fan of hand-cuttings. Siphaniana is the queen of Mokhadun and the favored wife of King Farahn. Siphaniana are not satisfied with the king, however, and seeks romantic adventure with the godling Kron. Kron enacts a plan to hide the queen from the kings spies, a magic necklace that will turn her into the form of his race-camel Shupid. The enchantment backfires, however, and cause the souls of Siphaniana and Gwynn to swap, stranding both women in a foreign body and time, and with no mastery of the local language. Once in the current time, Siphaniana learns english with the help of Aylee , who misunderstand the situation. Siphaniana introduce the main characters to the creation mythology of Mokhadun. In this mythology the creator-god Prozoaku aided by his creation the time-god Krohnus seek to prevent the destroyer-god Kozoaku from destroying existance itself. This leads to an interresting new perspective, once Zoë realise that Kozoaku is the same as the demon K'Z'K. Gods Living in a huge floating inverted pyramid, the gods of Mohkadun are more powerful than even Fahran, and play their own political games. Mythology In the ancient city of Mokhadun, mythology tell of the existance of a creator-supergod Prozoato and a destroyer supergod Kozoaku, both created by The One. Kozoaku turns out to be the truename of K'Z'K before some event caused him to loose the vowels in his name. As soon as Prozoato would create a spark of life in the world, Kozoaku would end it. Our heroes currently live in the 7th spark: #Amoebas.Panel 6 & 7 of #Fish.Panel 8 & 9 of #Dinosaurs killed by zombie-dinosaurs.Panel 10 of #Unknown, but possibly dinosaurs killed by a zombie-meteor.Panel 10 of #Origin of Krohnus.Panel 10 of #1st City of Mohkadun; caveman / Neanderthals. This spark was frozen & shattered after Symachus and the Krigs summoned Kozoaku.Panel 6 of Panel 1 of #Started with the 2nd City of Mohkadun and the reign of King Farahn & Queen Siphaniana.Panel 2 of This spark was called "Spark of the Gods" by Queen Siphaniana.Panel 2 of Our heroes' adventures generally take place in this spark in a time period that is millenia after its creation. It was in the 5th spark that one of Prozoato's creations, Krohnus, was born with the knowledge and sense of time unlike any other. The One blessed him with great power and made him first of the Gods, the time-father. He weaved a fate-web capable of keeping the destruction of Kozoaku at bay, but it failed. Krohnus was spared from the destruction of the 5th spark. In the 6th spark, Krohnus weaved the fate of The Destroyer into the web itself; thus sapping Kozoaku's power and trapping him. Kozoaku must now tempt Prozoato's creations to release him (so he may destroy again). References